


Something That Was Not Supposed to Happen

by Foxears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Drunk Sex, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxears/pseuds/Foxears
Summary: Hermione shows up at Harry's doorstep for comfort once again, after a fight with Ron. After some firewhiskey and talking, the night turns out not quite as it was planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my partner, Eric, on his 22nd birthday.
> 
> I will have to warn you, that I am not a Harry/Hermione fan. My partner is though, and to be able to write this for him I had to step out of my box. Hopefully it gave a satisfying result, but that's for you to decide. Please leave a comment so I know, both critics and praises are appriciated.
> 
> As English is not my native language I want to thank my good friend Andrea, who made a quick read-through to prevent any major grammar and spelling mistakes to slip through.

Hermione had showed up at number 12 Grimmauld Place just before midnight that night. She came in tears seeking comfort from her best friend. This was more a habit than an exception and Harry no longer knew what he should say to comfort her. The first time she came, about two months ago, after a big fight with Ron he'd just told her that it would be better, and that everything would be fine. At first, it all seemed to be fine, but two weeks later she was back on his door again. This was the second time in five days that she came by.  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't know where else to…", she began.  
"What did he do?" he asked cutting of her apologies and opened the door wider so she could step in.  
"I don't wanna talk about it", Hermione said. "I'd just hoped my 25th birthday would end better."  
Yes, it was September 19 and earlier that day Hermione had had a small get together with close friends and family. Everything had seemed fine between her and Ron, but it always did. Harry had never seen them fighting, he knew from Ron as well that they did, but from Hermione he got details from their fights that he wasn't sure he could believe. Harry led his friend to the living room and snatched a bottle of firewhiskey on his way.  
"Then let's end this birthday here", he said pouring her a glass after she'd sat down on the sofa.  
Hermione smiled weakly to her friend, knowing that being here with Harry would be much better than going home to the apartment in which the war between her and Ron was very present. She grabbed her glass and raised it when Harry did.  
"To making this a birthday night to maybe not remember", he said and winked to her.  
She knew he was joking as neither of them ever drank to the limit of forgetting things, but for once it didn't feel like such a bad idea. She heaved the whole glass at once, and Harry seeing her doing that mimicked her movement. He had an urge to say "That bad", but held his tongue as she expressed her unwillingness to discuss the matter.  
"So, what about that trip to France your parents arranged for you; when is it?" he asked.  
"In the beginning of October", she said. "But I'm not sure if I want to bring Ron anymore, maybe I'll go by myself."  
Actually, she'd planned to ask Ginny as to make it a girls-trip, but the subject of Harry's ex-girlfriend was a very delicate one that she didn't feel she could handle tonight. If Ginny said no, she could of course ask Harry, but she didn't think he would appreciate it the way she did. Harry just hummed as an answer not really knowing how to continue the conversation without getting to the subject of Ron. To occupy himself, he instead poured them more firewhiskey.  
"That reminds me", Hermione continued the conversation. "Thank you so much for the copy of Hogwarts A History."  
It was actually a really early copy, over a hundred years old, and it contained information that had been left out in newer editions. Hermione knew that it must have taken Harry both time and money to get his hands on it, and she really appreciated the gift as it was one of her favourite books.  
"It was nothing", Harry said, but both of them knew he lied and the conversation went into an awkward silence.  
Both of them lifted their glasses drinking a sip each.

It took Hermione to empty that glass and go half through another one before she dared bring up the subject of Ginny. It was right after they'd giggled for five minutes about Hagrid trying to give Hermione an egg from a blast-ended skrewt, which Hermione had to turn down by telling him she didn't have time for pets right now.  
"So have you talked to Ginny since you broke up?" she asked, getting the conversation to a more serious state.  
"She was the one leaving me", Harry blurted out, pouring himself a forth glass of whiskey and filling Hermiones already half full glass to the brim. "So why would I wanna talk to her?"  
"Maybe you can still be friends, or something", Hermione suggested, feeling that as her brain worked slower than usual she had to speak before she thought it all through.  
"Well, maybe I would consider being friends with her if she didn't throw herself in the arms of someone like Malfoy", he said coldly. "All of the sudden she's gonna be some pureblood freak, then she's not gonna be friends of mine you know."  
Hermione wanted to tell him that love was blind and that Ginny never would believe in all the crap that the Malfoys did, but she couldn't really find the words. Instead she just patted her friend on the shoulder saying:  
"Well, you're a great guy, Ginny will someday realise her loss."  
"Then it will be bloody too late", Harry answered meeting Hermiones eyes.  
"There are dozens of women in line for you, it's not like you'll die alone", Hermione said moving closer to put an arm around her friend to prevent him for burst out in anger.  
"Well, name one that would like me if I wasn't famous", he said dryly taking another sip from his glass.  
"Well, if it wasn't for Ron I'd date you for sure", Hermione said all of the sudden angry with the whole situation and shocked over the truth in her own statement.  
Harry dropped his glass, but he didn't care at all. The words Hermione had spoken were the kinds he couldn't believe. He'd never looked at his friend that way before, but through his now drunken eyes he started to see her differently. Hermione turned in front of his eyes from a friend that he knew and loved to a woman that he never before had been able to see in her. Before he could stop himself the firewhiskey had spoken and he leaned forward to kiss her, and was both shocked and happy when she didn't draw back.

Hermione didn't have will enough to draw away from Harry, the kiss felt too right. Her stomach tingled when Harry's tongue was seeking entrance to her mouth. A very small voice in her whispered "Ron", but it was all gone when she parted her lips and felt the deepness in the kiss. When they parted the air between them was filled with a combination of lust and awkwardness. Harry opened his mouth as to say something, but Hermione was sure she didn't want to hear an explanation or an excuse right now, so she leaned forward kissing him again. In the movement she also threw one of her legs over him so that she straddled him, making the kiss more heated and intimate. Harry, at first shocked over Hermiones sudden initiative, cached on quickly. He grabbed Hermione's hips to pull her closer to him and the feeling of her hands on the back of his head, on his neck and hair, made him shiver. He watched her face when he broke the kiss once more; her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and her breathing was very quick. He leaned forward to kiss her again, hands seeking their way up her back. It felt like she almost vibrated under his hands, and she let out a little moan when his fingers traced its way up to her neck. Hermione was all still, feeling Harry's hands on her back. If someone had told her earlier that day what she would be doing tonight she would have laughed at them and called them crazy, but now she found nothing at all to laugh at. This felt only right, especially the feeling of blood rushing through her body, a feeling that she hadn't felt for Ron in many months. Had she not been under the spell of firewhiskey, she might have thought twice about what she was about to say, but now she didn't. She leaned closer to her friend's ear saying with a very low voice, as if she was afraid that he would laugh at her:  
"I want you."

The effect on Harry was immediate, his already hard cock stirred at Hermione's words and his brain seemed to work quicker as he imagined all the things he could do with her. He grunted when Hermione's hand went from his neck down his chest and stomach to the area where their bodies were pressed tightly to each other. Hermione's hand found the end of his t-shirt, slipping inside it. Harry quickly, and because of the alcohol a little bit clumsy, moved his hands to Hermione's blouse and started to unbutton it. Hermione, noticing what he was doing, waited until he was finished before grabbing his t-shirt pulling it over his head. In the same movement she also planned to slip out her blouse, but got stuck in one arm. Harry quickly came to her rescue helping her getting it off. Hermione could feel the pulsing need between her legs, and even though she could feel Harry's erection between the layers of clothing they wore it was definitely not enough.  
When Hermione suddenly stood up Harry was afraid she'd had enough. In the back of his head he knew that what they were doing was wrong, but the alcohol certainly helped him suppress that particular fact in the heat of the moment. Hermione reached out her hand for him and he took it while standing up. He was a head taller that her, and Hermione was not sure exactly when that had happened. As first years, she had definitely been taller than Harry, but somewhere along the way he had grown past her. She had to stand on her toes to reach up to his lips kissing him again, but just for a short while. Harry took a harder grip of her hand before leading her out of the room. In the half darkness of the house, and with the impact of the alcohol there was a lot of stumbling and giggling on their way up the stairs before they reached Harry's bedroom.

The king sized bed was lonely to sleep in, but at the moment it was just perfect. As soon as they'd stepped in to the bedroom Hermione was back in Harry's embrace, she traced her hands over his upper body. Harry fumbled for some seconds with her bra before he got it up, and it was not until than that he noticed Hermione's fingers fumbling with the button of his pants. Harry stopped her when she'd undone them and lightly pushed her so she sat down on the bed. He then leaned forward to kiss her neck, then tracing her body with his tongue and hands. When his hands reached her jeans, he paused for a second, making Hermione shudder with anticipation before unbuttoning them and pulling them down together with her panties. Hermione fell backwards as he did that, feeling once again how the blood rushed from her brain to more needing parts of her body. She couldn't help but jerk away slightly when she felt Harry's tongue touching her clit. Harry held her hips so she couldn't move away again when he once again approached her. Hermione shuddered slightly when she could feel his breath so close to her, knowing that she would soon feel the touch of his tongue again, but not knowing when. When she felt it once more she, unable to move, instead let out a small gasp. She could feel him move his tongue around and every now and then he found a spot which made her shudder unwillingly. She felt a warm sensation building up inside her stomach, and didn't notice when one of Harry's hand left her hip, only when a finger entered her she gasped and quickly and by habit bit her lip not to make a too loud sound. The only words which crossed Hermione's mind seconds later was: Merlin's fucking pants. Her eyes was shut tight and even though she bit her lip she couldn't prevent a moan from rushing to her lips as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body.

Noticing the change in Hermione, her breathing calming slightly, Harry stopped. She sat up slowly and looked Harry in the eyes for a few seconds before she pushed her lips against his. Wanting him even more than before, Hermione freed Harry from his pants and underpants, and dragged him with her up on the bed, still with their mouths locked together. She pushed Harry down on the bed and straddled him. She paused for a second and looked in his eyes for something a sign that he didn't want to do this. Harry gave no such sign and instead reached down grabbing his cock to hold it in place while Hermione lowered herself onto him. She closed her eyes as she felt his length inside her, imagined as she started to move what it would look like to see it move in and out of her. The thought were egging her on even more, and she felt Harry's hands on her hips guiding her movements. She opened her eyes watching Harry with his closed eyes behind his round glasses and half open mouth that every now and then let slip a little gasp. She'd never imagined her best friend, now obviously lover, could ever look that sexy. Guided by Harry's hand she moved over him, watching and tracing his muscles on his upper body that were still visible even though he hadn't been playing quidditch for many years. Hermione, who never trained any sports, was quickly tired in her legs, and even though she didn't want to she had to slow the pace.

Harry opened his eyes as Hermione slowed down. He saw her biting her lips and her eyes tracing his body. She had the face she usually wore when studying something really interesting, but somewhat difficult. Harry'd always loved that face, though seeing it in this situation gave it a new meaning. She met his glance and gently got off him, and in the movement he turned as well so that he was now lying on top of her. Burying his face in her neck, kissing her fiercely he began to move in and out of her, Hermione bucking her hips upwards and meeting his every movement. She could feel his breathing getting faster, as well did his movement inside her. Noticing that he was close she tightened the muscles inside her to help push him over the edge.  
Harry grunted into Hermione's neck as he came and waves of pleasure rushed over him. For a couple of seconds they just lay like that before Harry rolled of her. He could see how something in Hermione's eyes changed from intoxicated lust to something more serious, and the thought hit Harry as well. They had both betrayed Ron tonight. They were two about this secret though, and Hermione bit her lip as she reflected over the night.  
'Well, that was not supposed to happen', she thought glancing at Harry once more. But even though she knew it was very wrong, she couldn't really bring herself to regret it in this moment.


End file.
